The Biostatistics Core provides statistical expertise for the planning, conduct, analysis and reporting of clinical trials, epidemiologic and population-based studies, studies in genetic susceptibility of cancer and experiments in basic research in the biology of cancer. This includes consultation on all clinical protocols, and education for all DF/HCC members in the areas of study design, data collection, computerization and statistical methods. The facility also plays a key role in the PRMS and DSM processes of the Center. The Core ensures that experimental designs, study monitoring and data analyses take advantage of robust and efficient methods that reflect best practices in biostatistics and epidemiology, and that DF/HCC members receive support when planning new applications. The facility has been continuously funded by CCSG mechanisms for the past decade. Director: Paul Catalano, ScD (DFCI) Category: 6.01 (Biostatistics) IVlanagement: Joint (Cancer Center and Institutional)